


Красавчик и Чудовище

by Caffrey



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffrey/pseuds/Caffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Запивать свое горе алкоголем – единственный выход, который он видел в этой ситуации.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красавчик и Чудовище

**Author's Note:**

> немного трэша, немного флаффа

_Every time that I hate I love you_

Деррик всегда был красавчиком. Немного мудаком. Но ведь каждому красавчику мудачество довольно легко сходит с рук.

Все восхищались им – талантливый, умненький, с добрым сердцем – мечта всей округи. А его интересовали только книги и разработки новых моделей космических кораблей.

До тех пор, пока он не попал на Разу – корабль мечты, под стать ему. Команда на Разе была разношерстной – от милейшей зеленоволосой девчушки до тихого самурая с мечом на поясе. Среди них затесалась властная женщина с шикарными бедрами (Деррик не мог не отметить их, так прекрасны они были), а также темнокожий верзила, способный, казалось, разломать его на маленькие кусочки голыми руками. 

На этом корабле была странная система наименования членов команды – они тянули жребий с порядковыми номерами и всю экспедицию носили этот номер гордо, словно это имя, данное им при рождении. 

Кроме Андроида. Ее уважали и любили, но она была роботом. А номера раздавались только человеческим существам. Андроид не обиделась. Хотя когда ее отстранили от лечения простуды Второй (той самой, с бедрами), Андроид два дня не разговаривала ни с кем из команды.

Ладно, со всем этим Деррик может смириться и жить. Тем более, что он вытянул «Первый» номер. Всегда приятно быть вначале. Кроме экзаменов. Особенно экзаменов в лётной школе. Как же он боялся, что завалит управление кораблем и никуда его не пустят дальше собственного отсека на корабле…

Но вскоре Деррик, теперь уже Первый, понял, что главная беда впереди. Его заинтересовал саркастичный шикарный мужчина, поселившийся в его мыслях так прочно, что даже (сбились со счета какая) стопка текилы не помогала выкинуть того из головы. А пил он теперь практически каждый день. Но пока по утрам ему удавалось избегать расспросов команды по поводу его красных глаз и помятого вида.

Черт, ведь ему торчать на этом корабле еще три месяца! Бежать некуда. Действительно, запивать свое горе алкоголем – единственный выход, который он видел в этой ситуации. 

По закону жанра именно в тот момент, когда Первый упился почти до смерти, этот самый мужчина, вытянувший «Третий» номер, зашел в корабельную столовую. 

\- Чудовище, - подумал Первый. А потом сообразил, что сказал это вслух. «Язык мой – враг мой» - гласила старая пословица. Но тебе совсем не до этого, когда в тебе борются два желания – повалить и выебать своего коллегу или выблевать свой скудный ужин, состоящий из (очень многих) стопок алкоголя на этого самого коллегу.

\- Тебе хватит, - Третий попытался одновременно и увернуться, и помочь подняться Первому.

\- Хват…тит, - повторил Первый, слабо соображая, что это значит. Его разум находился в странном состоянии – Первый видел все исключительно ярко и резко, но его движения были какими-то смазанными. 

\- Вставай, - продолжил Третий, - отведем тебя в постель.

«Третий. Постель.», - уловил Первый и попытался подняться, готовый идти с Третьим в постель.

Не сложно догадаться, что «подняться» не увенчалось успехом. Не было это и провалом. Он не упал, ничего такого. Нет. Он даже не встал. Он сидел и глупо хлопал глазками. 

\- Шевелись, красавчик, - Третий начинал раздражаться. Вот так вот и выходи за молоком среди ночи. 

«Я. Красавчик.», - уловил Первый и растянул губы в улыбке. Пьяное тело отказалось слушаться правильно. Улыбка немного напомнила оскал.

\- Чтоб тебя, - выругался Третий и подхватил Первого, закинув руку последнего себе на плечи.

Шатаясь и периодически ударяясь о стены, они добрели до отсека Первого. С восьмой попытки Первый ввел код от входной двери правильно. Третий решил, что выдавать каждому члену экипажа персональный код для комнаты было не лучшей идеей. В последнее время хороших идей он не наблюдал от слова «совсем».

С трудом удалось протащить Первого через прихожую к постели. Уложить его на кровать оказалось проще. Третий на секунду замешкался, а потом просто свалил того, перестав придерживать. Первый, кажется, даже не заметил.

Третий постоял в раздумьях и решил снять Первому ботинки. Закончив с этим нелегким делом – Первый не переставал ёрзать – Третий решил, что выполнил свой долг и может откланяться, забрать теплое молочко и отправиться спать. 

Но внезапно рука Первого крепко схватила левое запястье Третьего. Первый при этом не подавал других признаков сознания, перестав ёрзать. Расцепить хватку у мужчины не получилось. Нет, можно было сломать пару пальцев и избавиться от захвата, но он не был чудовищем, что бы не думал Первый. Ему пришлось присесть на краешек кровати – пьяный Первый разметал свои конечности по всей поверхности постели так же, как и по поверхности запястья Третьего. 

\- Лллблю тбя, - пробормотал Первый.

***

Утром Пятая, зеленоволосое чудо всея команды, направляясь к столовой, заглянула в открытый отсек Первого: Третий лежал на спине, нога Первого обвивала его ногу так же крепко, как и рука, вцепившаяся в запястье. 

Пятая постояла так несколько секунд, изрекла «Давно пора» и закрыла отсек. Как главный технарь, она знала все коды доступа. Да и вообще знала всё, что происходило на корабле. Она улыбнулась двери, улыбнулась воздушным шахтам и пошла завтракать.


End file.
